destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Handreel
Handreel is an upper-level magical being called an Angel. He makes his first appearance in Season 3 episode 13 of Destined to guide Prue toward the right answers. Not much is known about Handreel at this point as he has only appeared once so far. History Angels Handreel is a member of the Angels, a group of Upper-Level Magical Beings whose sole purpose is to protect Earth and the good beings residing in it. He has been an Angel for a very, very, long time and is very loyal to them. He was presumably a member of the Angels during the incident with Gadreel. Prue Halliwell Handreel mentions to Prue that they met a long time ago - when there was no time. He always states that she was always his favorite and very clever. Throughout Destined TV Series Season 3 In Tell me what's you Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die, Prue enters her and Wyatt's bedroom to find Handreel waiting for her. She is surprised to see him and asks him who he is. He states that is "so good" to see her. She repeats her question, and he states that he is a friend - a friend with powers. She asks his name and he asks if she really wants to know in which she gives a look and he tells her his name is Handreel. They exchange some words about her using her powers on him and then what he is before he says that they met a while ago when there was no time. She asks what she can do for him, and which he states that he can do something for her. he mentions that he's not supposed to intervene, but he needed to point her in the right direction - to help her. He then tells her to take another look at the book and that she found something and just didn't realize it- a name. He tells her to re-read it, as it will be easier this time. He touches her face, tells her that she was always his favorite, and then Sparkles out. When Prue realizes what he is she is shocked and isn't sure what to say or do. Later on, she mentions Handreel to Melinda as an "old friend" and follows his advice of looking at the Books again. Personality Handreel seems to be a very kind, generous, and caring older man. As an Angel who has seen the world truly grow and develop, he is a very intelligent and wise man, willing to help and protect those who are good. Despite being an extremely powerful being, he does not throw his weight around but does have an assertiveness to him that tells others not to mess with him. He has a special attachment to Prue Halliwell, as he mentions that he knew her a long time ago when there was no time. Despite his kind ways, he can be sharp and callous to those who betray him, for example, he taunted Gadreel with the fact that the latter would be incaged forever. Physical Appearance Powers Active * [[Sparkling|'Sparkling']]:' The ability to teleport through the use of bright white lights. He has the brightest form of it due to is Angel status. * [[Healing|'Healing]]:' The ability to heal wounds. * [[Resurrection|'Resurrection]]:''' The ability to bring people back to life. Handreel did this to Conrad Turner and was even able to bring him back as a human instead of a demon-human hybrid. '''Inactive * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]:' To have a possibly infinite lifespan. Despite looking in his 60's, Handreel is eon's old. * [[High Resistance|'High Resistance]]: Be able to withstand attacks that damage or kill other beings. Notes and Trivia * Handreel is a higher angel, and is believed to be the leader of the Angels. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Good Beings Category:Angels